


Melting Plastic

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Height Differences, Living Together, M/M, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Robot Sex, Squirting, Top Hank Anderson, Trans Connor, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Än early morning conversation leads to an unexpected, yet pleasant outcome.





	Melting Plastic

 The cool air of the kitchen barely registers within him apart from when his inner thermostat notifies him- they really should get that window fixed. He stares at nothing, playing with his coin as he thinks. He thinks that this situation he has found himself in is strange- becoming a deviant, living with the lieutenant, //feeling// things. He's so used to taking orders from his creators and following without a second thought, perhaps because, back then, he didn't even really think. He's Only recently discovered these... emotions, what they are, why he has them, but he still doesn't understand. He feels wrong, like a blanket being pulled over an object that's the wrong shape, it just gets caught on the edges. He doesn't know if he's always been this way, or if deviancy did this to him, doesn't know which answer is more frightening.  
  
Connor hears footsteps coming from Hank's room, and so he zips up the hoodie he's wearing, if only to avoid being 'told off' by Anderson for being indecent again. The muted footfalls grow louder as the lieutenant comes closer and closer to the kitchen where the android sits with a frustrated expression. The older man yawns as he walks into the room, startling when he sees  the other male simply sitting there.  
  
"The hell are you doing up this late?" Hank asks, giving the android a confused look as he walks over to the cupboards and grabs a cup.  
  
"It is 3:46 AM- technically, it's early." Connor answers matter-of-factly, watching out of the corner of his eye as Hank fills the cup with water and takes a sip.  
  
"Alright, smart-ass, what are you doing up this early?" He rephrases, putting emphasis on the word 'early.' Connor, however, opens his mouth as if to speak, then rapidly shuts it with a huff of frustration. Immedietaly, Hank furrows his brows and moves to sit down across from the other. He sets his cup down and sits down so that Connor can no longer look at the wall behind him, and must look the lieutenant in the eye. Connor stares at him for a long time, to the point where the moment grows uncomfortable, but Hank doesn't back down and holds the eye-contact. Finally, Connor sighs and gives in.  
  
"I- I'm feeling something. Something I can't explain."  
  
Hank doesn't say anything, so Connor takes it as a sign to continue.  
  
"It makes me feel... warm inside, and light- and I feel the androud equivalent of 'butterflies.'" He continues, and Anderson nods along, a grin slowly making its way onto his face as he listens.  
  
"And I... what is it?" Connor stops his explanation in favour of figuring out what it is that has Hank so gleeful. The lieutenant shakes his head with a chuckle.  
  
"When do you feel like this?"  
  
"Well, I feel it primarily when I'm around you." The android explains and Hank chokes on his drink. He regains his breath quickly, however, and looks over at Connor with wide eyes. He wonders how the hell he's going to explain this to him.  
  
"Connor, what do you know about, uh, romance, and all that... stuff?" Hank asks, choosing his words as carefully as possible. Connor gives him a confused look.  
  
"A fair amount, why?" He responds, tilting his head in the way that melts Hank's heart- something he will never admit to.  
  
"Search up 'how to tell if you like someone.'" The lieutenant says, waving his hand vaguely in Connor's direction. The android seemingly does as he is told, closing his eyes for a second before blinking them open again.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh." Hank agrees, standing up and putting the cup in the sink.  
  
"I apologize, lieutenant, I will-"  
  
"Don't apologize, for fuck's sake, just come here."  Anderson orders, and Connor does as told, standing up and walking over to the taller male. Hank looks into his eyes, and speaks.  
  
"What do you want, Connor?" He asks. Connor furrows his brow and holds his gaze.  
  
"What do you mean?" He questions.  
  
"What do you want to do right now?" Hank rephrases, his eyes not leaving Connor's once.  
  
"I..." Connor begins, but drifts off. He searches Hank's eyes for an answer, but instead finds something he can't put his finger on. Connor, despite being so unsure of himself, puts his hands on Hank's shoulders and hoists himself up on his toes and closes his eyes before pressing his lips against the lieutenant's. He doesn't move his lips, and doesn't give Hank the time to before he pulls away to look the other in the eye and see if he had made a mistake. Anderson opens his eyes and meets Connor's stare, then chuckles and leans down to kiss the android properly. They press their lips together and move them in sync, a fire growing between them. Hank's hands automatically  find their way to Connor's waist, then lower slightly to settle on his hips. Hank takes a step forward; leaning into the smaller male, and forcing him to move backwards. Connor's lower back meets the counter, and one of his hands grabs it instantly to stablize himself.  Suddenly, the two hear a confused sound, and break the kiss to turn their heads and see Sumo. Hank sighs.  
  
"Go to bed! Go!" He hisses, and the dog does as told with only a disappointed grumble in response. Hank turns back to find Connor already looking at him, and chuckles before leaning back in and capturing the android's lips once again. Connor opens his mouth willingly for him again, and yelps when his bottom lip is bitten, but then it turns into a moan and he's literal melting plastic in Hank's hands. The lieutenant's hands find their way under Connor's hoodie and happily squeeze at the thin layer of synthetic flesh until it gives way to the hard plastic polymer underneath. It is a reminder of how strong the android is, and that Connor could probably crush him with his bare hands if he wanted to- the fact that he doesn't is a reminder that Connor is, in his own way, human. Hank breaks the kiss only to move his lips down to Connor's jaw, nipping and licking his way down to his neck. He pauses there for a moment, however, a thought interrupting his actions.  
  
"Connor, do you bruise?"  Anderson wonders aloud, his lips still on the side of the other's neck. His beard tickles Connor as he speaks and causes him to shiver slightly.  
  
"I do, why?" Connor answers, but gets no verbal response- instead, Hank bites down on the man-made flesh on his neck and sucks, tearing a whine from the younger man's mouth. Hank does it again after receiving such a positive reaction, and Connor's knees buckle underneath him, forcing the other to hold him up. Anderson lifts him up and sets him on the counter, then goes back to leaving his mark all over the android's neck, hell-bent on making sure everyone else knows just who Connor belongs to- if only for this one night. Hank sets one hand on Connor's knee, and pushes his legs apart in order to take a half-step forward and slot his wider body in between them. Connor stares down at him with half-lidded eyes, mouth ajar as he pants lightly, a blue tinge visible on his cheeks. Connor wraps his arms around the lieutenant's neck and leans in close enough to feel the other's breath on his skin.  
  
"We should take this to the bedroom." The android suggests, and Hank chuckles in response, smirking smugly. He pushes his hands under Connor and squeezes the synthetic flesh of his ass with a grin at the whimper that comes out of the smaller male. Connor wraps his legs around the lieutenant's waist and hooks his ankles, allowing himself to be picked up. Hank walks them out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom, opening the door and then shutting it with his back. Connor leans down and kisses Hank yet again, panting as they lick into each other's mouths. The kiss is broken, however, when Hank (not very gracefully) tosses the other onto the bed. Connor lands on the mattress with a quiet 'oof,' but doesn't complain at being manhandled. Anderson pulls his t-shirt over his head as he walks over to the bed where his android lay. Connor follows suit, unzipping the hoodie that is a few sizes too big for him, and tossing it onto the floor. Both men are now naked from the waist up, and neither can keep their eyes off of each other. Hank advances on Connor, the android leaning back onto the bed automatically. The lieutenant pushes himself between the other's legs and onto the bed. Hank lifts Connor's legs slightly to pull his lower half onto his lap, then leans forward and presses their lips together.  The lieutenant grinds up into  the RK800's bottom and brings a hand from his hip to palm at the front of his underwear- though he stops when, instead of finding a hardness in his boxers, finds a wet heat. Hank breaks the kiss to look down at Connor with more than a little confusion and worry, but the android just smiles sheepishly, and so Anderson grins and continues palming, relishing at the sight of Connor keening with a whine. The android bucks his hips and throws his head back with a moan. Impatient and desperately wanting to hear nore of those noises, Hank slides his hand into Connor's underwear.  Within the damp fabric, he finds wet folds, a little nub of sensitive flesh and a leaking opening. Hank slides a finger between the android's lower lips, causing him to arch his back beautifully and pant.  Connor's hands find purchase in the sheets and there is a faint ripping noise that the Lieutenant chooses to ignore. A finger slides into Connor's dripping entrance with little resistance, and so he pushes in a second finger. Connors eyes are clenched tightly shut as he moves his hips towards the source of his pleasure, moans and whimpers falling from his lips. Error messages and signals of overheating pop up behind the RK800's eyelids, but he simply brushes them aside and allows himself to enjoy this moment. Behind all of the static in his ears, he registers that his mouth is moving, babbling nonsensically and drooling like an infant.  
  
Quite suddenly, there is a blinding pleasure ripping through Connor as Hank pushes against a sensitive part inside of him. Connor's head throws itself back as far as it will go and he //screams//. The noises that spill from Connor's mouth are loud and filled with static, but oh so satisfying to Hank's ears. The lieutenant works him through it, pumping his fingers in and out of him to the point where Connor's hips  twitch and tears fall from his eyes and onto the sheets beneath him. Then, the fingers are pulled out of the android's soaking cunt and Hank is moving out from under him. Connor looks down to see what is going on, only to find Anderson on his knees, staring at the slick patch of thirium-based fluids  on the front of Connor's boxers. Their eyes meet for a moment, and Connor doesn't need to utilize his analytical abilities to see that the lieutenant is enjoying this as much as he is. After the moment has passed,  there are hands pulling down the RK800's boxers until they fall to his ankles. The flesh between his legs is much like the rest of Connor- pretty and perfect, glistening with fluids that continuously leak out of him. Hank leans forward, mouth open, and he wets his lips eagerly. Hot breath hits the android's sex and he gasps sharply, writhing and whining for the lieutenant to get on with it. Hank chuckles, sending more heat towards Connor's flesh, and he whimpers, but Anderson doesn't give in just yet, settling his lips on the softness of the android's inner thigh. He kisses it, then laves at the artificial skin with his tongue before biting down and sucking a bruise into the synthetic flesh. Connor whines and wiggles his hips wantonly which makes Hank grin into his skin. The lieutenant turns his head and mimics his actions on the other thigh, only closer to where Connor so desperately needs him.  
  
"Hank, please."  
  
Connor's pretty begs fall on deaf ears, though, and Hank continues to mark Connor's skin with bruises that will serve as a reminder to the android of this moment for several days to come.  
  
"Please, lieutenant!"  
  
This time, Hank smiles, then pushes his hands under Connor's thighs, guiding them onto his shiulders, then he brings his lips to Connor's center. First, he places a kiss on the soft flesh, which makes Connor whimper quietly. Then, Hank lifts his gaze so that it meets Connor's, and he opens his mouth and licks a stripe up between the android's folds. The RK800 android, unsurprisingly, doesn't taste like much of anything, but even so, Hank finds himself lapping up whatever he can access, desperate for more. Connor's face is flushed impossibly blue as he lifts himself up on his elbows to watch the scene unfold. He pants for breath, his open mouth allowing drool to drip down his chin. The only words Connor can currently muster are simply a mantra of 'Hank's and 'shit's, and the lieutenant would laugh at the android's babbling if he weren't quite so busy feasting. Hank alternates between sucking on the sensitive nub near the top of Connor's sex, and dipping his tongue into his soaking wet hole, going back and forth like that until his jaw aches and then some. Connor covers his mouth with his hand, and bites down on the man-made flesh to muffle his scream of pleasure as he reaches his second orgasm. Hank doesn't let up, slurping at the juices coming from the android and making obscene noises as he does so. Sobs of overstimulation wrack the RK800's frame as he twitches helplessly beneath Anderson's mouth. Finally, the lieutenanr lets go, standing up and letting Connor's legs fall to the bed. Connor looks up at him from under his eyelashes, silently dismissing several error messages.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet, baby." Hank tells him as he crawls on top of him. Automatically, the android's arms wrap around Hank's shoulders, and his legs around his waist. Looking up into the lieutenant's eyes, he is the epitome of the Word 'wrecked'-  hair ruffled out of its usual coiff and falling into Connor's eyes, spit pooling on his lips and dripping down his chin, eyes half-lidded and misty, and to top it all of: a blue tint to his cheeks and ears. Eager hands run down the lieutenant's soft flesh until they find the hem of his sweatpants. The offending article of clothing is pulled down along with his boxers as far as Connor can reach, but it's enough for Hank's thick cock to spring free of it's confines, so it's good enough for the android. Hank smirks and pulls his clothes off the rest of the way, kicking the fabric onto the floor, then turns his attention back to the man underneath him.  
  
A soft hand wraps around Hank's leaking dick and guides him closer to where Connor needs him. Anderson allows himself to be pulled towards the android with a quiet chuckle that turns into a groan when the tip of his length meets the hot, wet opening between the android's legs. Hank takes in a deep breath before pushing into the tight heat, every inch of him stretching Connor deliciously. The android whimpers as Hank bottoms out inside of him, and his nails dig into the lieutenant's back- though he controls himself enough to not break the skin. Hank allows Connor the time he needs to adjust to his girth, taking the moment to commit Connor's expression ro memory. When Connor loosens up around him ever so slightly, and the furrow in his brow lessens, Hank decides to move.  
  
First, Hank pulls out until only the tip remains inside of the android, then he slowly pushes himself back inside. The slow drag sends pleasure shooting up the lieutenant's spine, and heat pooling in his belly. Connor throws his head back and moans unabashedly, so Hank takes it as a sign to continue. He grunts as he fucks the RK800's tight hole slowly, his pace smooth and konsistent- but it isn't enough for Connor, who pleads with him.  
  
"Faster, Hank, please."  
  
Hank obliges, and starts moving his hips faster, the sounds of skin hitting skin, and moans the only thing reverberating around the room. Though the pace is good, it still isn't enough for Connor.  
  
"Harder, Hank, please!"  
  
Hank gives in to him and thrusts as hard as he can, his hips moving upward and hitting Connor's most sensitive spot. Connor shouts his name, voice full of static? The android threatens to overheat as he is fucked so hard he bounces upwards on the bed, but he can't bring himself to care. The white-hot pleasure sets the android's biocomponents on fire, and he whines and moans so loud, Hank wonders if the neighbours will hear. Connor's hands scramble down from Anderson's back to his arm and he urges Hank to lift one of his hands. Hank furrows his brow in confusion, but does as the android wishes and lifts his hand. Within a split-second two of Hank's fingers are in Connor's mouth, his lips sucking around the digits and his tongue flicking between them. Connor moans around Hank's hand, and the lieutenant himself is mesmirized by the sight.  
  
Hank knows he isn't going to last much longer, but luckily, due to his previous actions, neither Will Connor.  
  
"I'm- agh- close."  
  
"Nnngh- Me too."  
  
Connor tightens around Hank so much it almost hurts, but it has the lieutenant coming within seconds. Connor's back arches yet again and there is a gush of fluids as he screams around Hank's fingers and comes. Hank pulls his hand away and pulls out of the android, then promptly flops onto his back next to Connor, who's eyes are still lazily closed, mouth still open and drooling, and his whole body still twitching violently with the aftershocks. The lieutenant smiles to himself when suddenly the android next to him rolls onto his side and curls into Hank's body.  
  
Yeah. He's still got it.


End file.
